Otoño
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre Ash y Serena, dos vampiros que tuvieron que frenar su amor a causa de un odio ajeno a ellos...
1. Chapter 1

_Una vez mas las hojas de los árboles comienzan a caer, el viento acaricia suavemente mi rostro mientras me quedo mirando hacia el horizonte, fijamente hacia el vacío que había al final, los recuerdos de miles de años atrás continúan abriendo aun mas la herida que dejaste en mi corazón, un odio en el que tu ni yo teníamos que ver, podría decir que nuestro amor terminó ahí… Y no, nuestro amor nunca va a terminar, aunque este condenado a la eternidad se que al final a tu lado voy a estar…_

_Aun recuerdo aquel día, fue el primer día de otoño, los robles de mi castillo comenzaban a ser despojados de sus hojas, las cuales ya incluso tenían un color rojizo, amarillo o castaño: abandonaron su normal color verde. A veces, hubiese querido que la última hoja no hubiese caído jamás…_

~ Primera Hoja: El Día Que Me Enamore de Ti ~

Yo, yo soy Ash, en el pasado fui hijo de la Reina Dalia, ¿mi madre?, sinceramente me he estado vagando por toda la eternidad que dudo que la vuelva a encontrar, se que aun vive y en fin, ¿Cómo es que he estado vagando por la eternidad?, eso es muy simple, yo soy un vampiro: bestias que tomamos formas humanas para alimentarnos y seducir a nuestras victimas, y la fuente de la que nos alimentamos es su sangre. Si, aunque en este punto quedan muy pocos, y de mi linaje: mi madre y yo. En el pasado los vampiros gobernamos lo que hoy es conocido como la Región Kalos; sin embargo una guerra entre el reino que gobernaba mi madre, y en el reino "enemigo" incontables guerras acabaron de la mayoría de todos nosotros. Mi madre y la otra reina siempre habían sido rivales; pero todo comenzó el día que mi padre y el otro rey vampiro murieron.

Lo anterior no es la razón de mi profunda y eterna tristeza, todo comenzó aquella noche…

_Miles de años antes…_

El Reino Central, donde mi madre y padre gobernaban, celebraba una enorme fiesta en mi castillo, el motivo era mi aniversario numero 16, una fecha muy importante en las costumbres vampiricas, habían hecho incluso sacrificios humanos en mi honor, si, en esta región los humanos sobrevivientes son muy pocos, tratamos de dejar un periodo de reproducción para invadir los pueblos y robarles sus mas apuestos hombres y sus mas deliciosas mujeres, especialmente la sangre de una mujer virgen es particularmente deliciosa; aunque, la sangre de mi clase contiene las propiedades ideales para obtener incomparable poder, si, los vampiros nos dividimos en linaje, el primero somos los Sangre Pura, herederos por sangre del Conde que jamás hemos tenido sangre humana en nuestras venas, después están los Vampiros Híbridos, mitad humano y mitad vampiro, algunos desarrollan un poco de sentimiento humano, de ahí siguen los Mestizos, que son hijos de cruces diferentes, algunos perdiendo cierto linaje, otros con suerte llegan a conversar su herencia Sangre Pura; aunque no tanta como la de uno original.

La fiesta continuó, los humanos que trajeron esta vez lucían deliciosos, yo estaba ansioso por devorar a una preciosa joven….

— Ash, ven por favor – me ordenó mi madre, quien se encontraba en la recepción de la fiesta.

— Voy enseguida – le respondí, dirigiéndome de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba.

Yo me dirigí hacia la recepción, ahí mi madre me presento a la Reina Yvone, gobernante del Reino de las Montañas, junto a ella, su padre, el Rey Xavier, me presenté formalmente aunque yo realmente no estoy interesado en ellos, en fin, yo tenia la intención de irme, cuando vi a la chica que estaba junto a ellos, su nombre era Serena, la Princesa de las Montañas, como era conocida aquí. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello color castaño-claro, ojos grises que hacían resaltar sus oscuros atuendos, aunque eso la hiciera verse bellísima, algo que no había sentido antes…

— Mucho gusto Príncipe Ash – se presentó de forma educada y cortés; yo aun seguía impresionado de verla – soy la Princesa Serena.

— Igualmente….

Ya habiendo superando el impacto, sus padres se dirigieron con los míos, nosotros por nuestra parte tomamos asiento en un sofá que se encontraba en lo más lejos de aquel salón, evitando toda presencia, de hecho, éramos los únicos jóvenes en aquella fiesta, fue por eso que pudimos charlar con un poco mas de confianza y tranquilidad.

— ¿Así que tienes 16 años apenas?

— Si – respondí un poco avergonzado, pensé que era mucho mayor que yo.

— Descuida, yo tengo 13, lo que no entiendo es por que nuestros padres de miles de años se hayan esperado tanto al tener hijos – pensaba ella, yo sinceramente no le he tomado importancia.

— Ni idea, dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunté, intentando poder hacer algo junto a ella.

— Tengo sed – me respondió, no era necesario saber que hacer.

En ese instante, ordene a uno de mis sirvientes que trajeran a uno de los humanos que habían sido capturados, mi sirviente obedeció sin objeción y en unos momentos una bella jovencita de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos miel se encontraba ante nosotros, mi cálculo era que ella tenía 16 años al igual que yo; sin embargo a mi no me correspondía disfrutar de ella, aunque yo era el del cumpleaños, esta vez le obsequiaba eso a mi recién conocida invitada, aquella chica tenia cubierto los ojos y la boca, y estaba esposada, por lo que no seria un problema si es que intentase escapar.

— Me encantan las chicas jóvenes – dijo Serena mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquella chica.

— Son las mejores – le afirmé – bebe, con confianza.

En ese instante, sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesí, sus colmillos emergieron y con violencia tumbo a la chica hacia el sillón, aquella chica tambaleaba un poco; pero al poner Serena su mano sobre ella esta se tranquilizo, incluso, giro su cabeza para que una parte de su cuello quedara expuesta, nunca había utilizado un hechizo como ese, después se montó encima de ella y violentamente clavó sus colmillos en ella, algunas gotas brotaron y cayeron en el sofá y en el suelo, me resistí de probarlas, ya que de alguna manera verla beber de aquella chica me parecía excitante.

— Tiene buen sabor – concluyó tras beber de aquella chica, lamiendo algunas gotas de sangre que estaban sobre sus dedos.

— Me lo imagino, ¿y que me darás ahora? – dije con un tono algo sensual, comenzando mi "juego de seducción".

— No Ash – dijo seductora también – tu me seguirás dando a mi…

En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mi, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, me tomó de sorpresa la forma que me tumbó en aquel sofá, sus colmillos volvieron a aparecer y sus ojos se volvieron a colorar, fue en aquel instante que clavó sus colmillos en mi, sentí como succionaba de mi cuello, como mi sangre iba directamente a su boca, no se si quede inmóvil por lo brusco y sorpresivo que fue su movimiento; o por que realmente me gustó que bebiera de mi, no sentí un dolor exactamente, de alguna manera se sentía "bien".

— Excelente – festejó tras beber mi sangre – la sangre de un autentico "sangre pura" es la mejor de todas junto con la sangre humana.

— ¿Entonces tengo buen sabor? – pregunté curioso, nadie había bebido mi sangre antes realmente.

— El mejor, ¿quieres que te diga algo de mí? – preguntó con la intención de interesarme, y lo logró.

— Dime – contesté interesado, aun no se quitaba de encima mío.

— Sabes que nuestra especia tiene poderes especiales – me comentó; aunque si, yo ya lo sabia – y yo puedo leer la sangre de la persona que bebo.

— ¿Y que te dice la mía? – pregunté interesado, yo ya sabia de ese poder antes, así que no me sorprendí realmente.

— En ti puedo leer una gran soledad; pero ya se terminó, ya que también me dijo que me amaras solo a mí.

Yo me quede muy pensativo al oír eso ultimo; sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo pude darme cuenta que efectivamente era verdad, ya que ni utilizando a mis esclavas llenaba el vacío que sentía en mi corazón, y todo cambió desde que la vi a ella, pero…

_Época Actual_

No, todo cambio aquel día; pero, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ganar este destino tan cruel?, como sea, creo que ser un Vampiro con vida eterna realmente es una maldición, sufrir eternamente, supongo que fue lo que ganamos tal vez uno sin mecerlo, que no conocíamos los pecados de nuestros antepasados, por suerte eso va a terminar, espero, ya que soy el ultimo de mi especie; pero mi historia no es esa, es como la felicidad me fue arrebatada…

_Hace miles de años_

— ¿Serás mi compañera realmente? – pregunté un tanto confundido, aun no procesaba todo lo que me había dicho.

— Claro, tu misma sangre me lo dijo…


	2. Chapter 2

~ Segunda Hoja: Odio ~

Pasaron dos años desde aquella fiesta, desde aquel entonces no volví a ver a Serena en un largo tiempo, solo nos prometimos volver a vernos; bueno, al ser vampiros condenados a vivir eternamente, tenemos tiempo de mas para cumplir nuestras promesas, digo, y nuevamente es época de otoño, la verdad es mi estación favorita, me gusta mucho ver los árboles despojados de sus hojas, y esta mañana, me emocioné al leer una carta que recibí:

_"Ash, no he podido verte en dos años debido a que tuve que viajar al extranjero; pero ya volví a la región y estoy ansiosa por verte nuevamente, estoy segura de que me estas esperando y se que pronto nos reencontraremos…_

_Serena…"_

Sentí una extraña sensación desde el interior de mi pecho, y también un poco calida seguida con una gran sensación de alivio y calma, ¿por qué?, pues creo que aquella noche me había "unido" a ella, en dos años no tuve noticia alguna y al tener noticias nuevamente, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, ella se había convertido en la dueña de mi mente y mi sangre aquella vez…

— Señor, tenemos terribles noticias – me informó uno de los sirvientes de mi castillo, fue molesto, yo estaba pensando en ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, habla – le exigí de inmediato, realmente odio que interrumpan mis momentos de tranquilidad.

— Dos cadáveres pertenecientes del reino enemigo aparecieron aquí – me informó, con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿De que demonios hablas? – yo no le encontraba lógica a lo que oía.

— Dos vampiros de rango alto fueron encontrados muertos en el bosque principal – continuaba con el informe – el problema es que en aquel lugar no hay nadie.

— Lo más probable es que sea un suicidio y quieran culparnos, será mejor llevar un informe explicando la situación, y lleva a nuestros mejores soldados al lugar; por si preparan un ataque sorpresa – ordené algo precipitado, aun no entendía ni una sola cosa de lo que me habían dicho.

Pues por cosas del destino, el reino enemigo era nada mas y nada menos que el Reino de las Montañas, si, aquel reino con el que nos habíamos mantenidos aliados durante miles de años y ahora nos encontramos en una encarnizada guerra, yo aun tengo mis dudas del modo que la guerra inicio, ¿y como es que aun me comunico con Serena?, fácil, contratamos informantes que pueden pasar desapercibidos, dos vampiros mercenarios que no obedecen ninguna ley ni de mi reino ni la de ella, ellos solo le sirven al dinero, y pagándoles una millonaria cantidad llevan las cartas que nos enviamos, aunque eso duro poco tiempo después del inicio de la guerra, ¿y como inicio la guerra?... No tengo ni idea; pero mi teoría es la siguiente:

Fueron siete meses después de aquella fiesta, yo me encontraba en una "sesión de música" donde tocaba el violín, fue entonces cuando Marcos, el vocero oficial el Reino entró de una manera escandalosa, interrumpiendo inmediatamente la clase, en consecuencia todos abandonaron sus instrumentos y mostraron caras de preocupación, asombro y duda.

— Señor Ash, su padre y el Rey Xavier fueron encontrados muertos, fueron heridos por navajas de plata – me informó, yo me quede en shock por unos segundos al enterarme que mi padre había fallecido, y un tanto asombrado también por la muerte del señor Xavier.

— ¡¿Qué tratas de decirme?! – yo no podía comprenderlo, y tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para procesar lo que seme había informado.

Inmediatamente, tirando mi violín al suelo, salí corriendo inmediatamente hacia mi castillo, esperando encontrar a mi madre, quien había estado junto a mi padre por más de 2000 años según me habían contado ambos antes. No tiene sentido – pensé. Ambos habían sido muy niños desde hace mas de 5000 años cuando se conocieron, siempre habían compartido aventuras juntos y podrían decirse que ambos tenían los mismos ideales, pensaban prácticamente igual solo que mi padre era un poco mas impulsivo, aun así siempre se ayudaron el uno al otro y al tiempo cada una de sus familias construyó su propio reino, y para reafirmar su amistad se declararon aliados.

Tarde como una media hora en llegar al castillo corriendo a la velocidad que iba desde la escuela, al llegar, vi un montón de personas con aspecto sospechoso, unos eran unos "agentes del exterior", nadie los tocaba y era algo que se me hacia incomprensible, ¿Por qué no atacaríamos a simples seres humanos?, según esto, esos agentes son algo especial, aunque nunca me ha llamado la atención investigarlo, siempre lo he tenido en mi mente como una curiosidad. Dejando ese tema de lado pude entrar al castillo sin problema aun y con la incomoda compañía que se encontraba ahí presente en aquellos momentos, fue entonces cuando pude dirigirme a donde mi madre, quien yacía triste y cabizbaja, podía notar como tenia los ojos llorosos, efectivamente, eso confirmo con contundencia que mi padre había fallecido, ya que mi madre, jamás había empañado sus ojos en lagrimas según palabras de mi padre, la única vez que lo hizo fue el día en que nací me comento, y al parecer las lagrimas que derramo hoy no fueron de alegría…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – se preguntó mi madre a si misma, en voz alta, ignoraba toda presencia.

— Madre, yo...

En ese momento trate de darle consuelo, fue cuando fui interrumpido por que se escuchó un gran escándalo afuera, salí a comprobar por mi mismo la situación al mismo tiempo que pedí que pusieran a salvo a mi madre, quien se encontraba en un momento complicado y quizá necesitaría estar sola, lo malo fueron las escenas que vi al salir, varios de nuestros soldados estaban siendo devorados por los solados del otro reino, me sorprendí un poco, ¿Qué paso con la alianza?, se estaban matando el uno al otro, aun con un brazo amputado de un solado de mi reino, que salio volando y quedo bajo mis pies, mejor regrese a donde se encontraba mi madre, no podía exponerla al peligro, y aun así pensaba, ¿por qué nos atacarían, nos estarán culpando por la muerte del Rey Xavier?, quizá si; pero mi madre y la Reina Yvone fueron enemigas hace tiempo y desde hace siglos habían querido matarse la una a la otra, y este quizá fue detonante, ya que mi padre y el de Serena fueron el motivo que impedía que ambas volvieran a intentar lastimarse, desconozco los motivos de su odio y seguramente buscaban el pretexto mas mínimo para terminar de matarse entre si.

— Señor, lo busca la Princesa Serena – me informó uno de mis soldados, a sus espaldas Serena.

— Lamento reencontrarnos en esta situación – se disculpo, con cierta pena en su rostro al ver como nuestros ejércitos se empezaron a atacar.

— Ven, será mejor que entremos – le sugerí, viendo la situación y como prácticamente aquel patio se convirtió en un lago de sangre lleno de cadáveres semi-mutilados.

Al entrar, Serena se abalanzo contra mi, nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo; sin embargo le explique la situación y fui a con mi madre, cuando llegue no estaba, me informaron que fue evacuada, el problema seria Serena, la Princesa del Reino "Enemigo", ahora se encontraba conmigo, la masacre afuera aun no terminaba, y fue ese día, como todo se nos complicó


End file.
